Summer Heat
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: The 1st of a completed fourpart series. Here, Zelgadis and Xelloss cope with the issues of genuine friendship. Next, please look for Autumn Snap, the continuation story that begins where this one leaves off. Note: XxZ.
1. Part 1

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SUMMER HEAT -- 1

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

He wore a belt buckle engraved with the words: 'If you can read this, you are way too close.'

It was hot. The cool drizzly spring weather had changed abruptly overnight when a warm squall from the south sank into the valley, drenching the travelers, then steaming them alive.

"I would do practically ANYTHING for a dip in a cool lake about now," Lina sighed, pushing her long red hair off her damp neck. 

Gourry watched her hand move in languid motion. His own thigh-length blond hair itching his scalp. "Yeah…and a piece of leather to tie up our hair."

Lina nodded.

Amelia grinned and swished her head back and forth, "Or you can let me give you a hair cut. See? I wear mine short. It's easy to care for, neat, and… very practical!"

Indeed, her shorter black cut looked far more comfortable. Their other comrade, seated in the filtered shade of a tree a ways off, folded his arms and shook his head. His intense blue-eyed gaze bored into the masks most people wore, revealing the truths within. All but one person's mask, and that man was not present…at the moment. Zelgadiss rose to his feet and said, "It doesn't bother me. I'll go ahead. If I fly, perhaps I'll find water. Don't worry. I'll return in a couple hours at most." Without waiting for a response, he whispered a short chant, 'RAY WING', and flew up above the treetops.

Amelia sighed as she watched his tan tunic disappear overhead. She had had a crush on the aloof man-demon for so long, she couldn't imagine his leaving the band of friends forever, like he promised he would …someday.

They had traveled together for years now, Zelgadiss parting briefly from time-to-time to pursue a lead for his cure. The leads were overwhelmingly tantalizing; to find a spell to undo the spell, which had changed him from a weak youth, into a strong and powerful chimera- part human still, but also rock golem and blue demon. 

His obsession with his appearance made him moody and distant, and immune to Amelia's attentions. His hair transformed from soft, brown locks into gleaming wires; his pale skin commuted to a blue, rock-encrusted barrier to both spells and blades. He hardly appreciated that his fine, pointed ears provided acute hearing and that he could move with the speed of the wind. He had wanted the extraordinary strength to wield a deadly sword and perform the shaman spells with exceptional skill, which he now possessed, but had not imagined the heavy price attached.

Lina settled back uncomfortably against the tree trunk, "Beats me hav'n ta do'n it," she sighed.

They had already disposed of their heavy capes, bundling them up in their packs, so now Lina was stuffing her heavy jewelry, which she used to amplify her obscenely strong magical spells, into the bag as well. 

"Let's hope we don't get attacked for awhile." Lina looked over her clothing. Nothing left to take off, not while she was traveling with two men. 

Amelia closed her eyes and lay back against the tree root, sweat beading up under her bangs, "I hope Mr. Zelgadiss finds a lake soon… and close."

Gourry listened to the whine of insects hatching and forming clouds over the damp grass. One way to beat the heat was…he fell into a slumber…his chest rising and falling slowly.

The air, dense with moisture, became a visible entity with form and mass. It was suffocating. A vapor which was immobilizing the trio into a state of torpor as sure as any magical spell.

Amelia snored softly and lost the will to fight off the enervating sluggishness as it overwhelmed her senses.

Lina, sorceress supreme, shook it off with unconcerned effort, "Where is that damned Zel anyway? I will MELT into the ground if I don't get moving!"

She turned sharply at the sound of a disgusted snort behind her. "At last your sentiments are known," Zel commented acidly as he dispelled the levitation magic and settled silently on the ground.

Lina blanched at the harshness of his tone, "Zel, you know I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm testy and gett'n worse by the minute."

She punched his rock-hard shoulder gently, "Besides, I admire your finer qualities, even if you don't." She smiled cutely then added, "What did you find?"

He smirked in return, "I should charge you extra for this, but I'm not a man who takes advantage of girls."

"Ha! Then Gourry's chivalrous qualities must be rubbing off on you 'cause you once were not so high-minded, remember?" Lina reminded him with a grin.

Zel smiled, "Yes…that was a long time ago when we first met, Lina. 

"Before you found out that the 'girl' you'd captured was no pushover for Rezo's plans," she added.

Zel's face clouded over. Rezo. The man, his own great-grandfather in fact, who had transmuted him into the…freak of nature that he was today.

Lina touched his sleeve, "Sorry, Zel."

He shook off her hand and her pity, "Don't mention it. I found a lake, by the way."

Her sudden intake of breath satisfied him. He'd surprised her and caught her off guard, a rare event. "Several, in fact. And a village where I bought provisions. Eh, eh, eh! Not ON me! I left everything by a very private lake. We'll need to airlift Gourry, since there's no trail…" he left off trying to explain. Sigh. 

Lina was already kicking Gourry to wakefulness.

Amelia stirred at the sound of Gourry's groan, "Liiina, I'm awake. Stop!"

Lina had it all worked out and commanded the forces to follow her will, "Amelia and I will go in first, then…AND ONLY THEN you guys… at the far end…"

Gourry smiled and shrugged his shoulders, then began removing his armor and shoes, "Then, ya better hurry up…"

Lina and Amelia ran behind a thick concealing stand of brush and stripped down to their underwear. With cries of joy and excitement, the girls jumped into the icy cold water and splashed one another. With a warrior yell, Gourry dove nearly naked into the icy water, remaining submerged for a few moments. His head popped out, gasping for air, "Y'ah! Whew! It's cold!" 

Zelgadiss smiled slightly and settled down, fully dressed, on a grassy outlook where he could watch their antics and look out for uninvited visitors. He opened his book after awhile and thumbed the pages carelessly. He no longer swam. Rocks sink. He thought he might wash off the dust and grime later, when the others were eating.

** Tingle **

He felt the warning-prickles run over his scalp of wire-like hair.

SHIMMER 

Zelgadiss snapped shut his book and looked up into the branches above his head, "Xelloss."

"Bin-go! Oh, go on in, looks like fun!" 

Zel sighed, "I can't. I sink like a rock. I'll bathe later when it's quieter."

"When no one is looking, you mean," Xelloss chuckled. "Oh, I understand. You're self-conscious about your appearance."

"Yes, and no. Lina's seen me without a shirt occasionally. I'd just rather not make a spectacle of myself. Anyway, I have an opportunity to read this book undisturbed. So, if you don't mind…"

"Don't think anything of it! I'll just take a walk, or something," Xelloss said cheerily and lightly stepped away.

That was odd. He's not usually so cooperative. Eh, there's better sport teasing the others in the water today, I suppose. Ah, there he goes. 

Zel could see the powerful Mazouku cavorting and splashing in the water below. Like an over-grown child at times.

Oops, screams…ahhhh…

Xelloss had grabbed Lina and tossed her a few feet away. Then he escaped her clutches, crawled onto a rock, and executed a painful-looking belly flop dive into the lake, leaving a gigantic fountain to mark where he had landed.

His head bobbed up, spouting water like a whale.

"You damned idiot!" Lina screamed. "The rest of us are wearing underwear at least!"

"REALLY?" he giggled. "Why am I always the last to know? Well, I'm getting out now so you might want to avert your eyes…or not!"

Zelgadiss glanced up, then felt a warm blush spread across his face. He'd seen Xelloss attired in tennis shorts and a form-fitting dress (female form somehow), but not entirely nude. He wondered briefly why Xelloss was anatomically correct for a male, since the higher level Mazouku reproduced asexually. At least, that was HIS understanding. He returned to his book as he noted that Xelloss was climbing back up the hill to join him, presumably.

"Ahh…" the great demon sighed as he stretched out fully alongside the chimera youth. "Nothing like a refreshing swim and a nap."

"…"

"Find anything of interest in there?"

"Not yet. It's pretty basic and dry," Zel answered flipping forward a couple pages.

"Well, your friends are about to get out of the water and come looking for you."

Zel raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?" He assumed the demon priest had somehow involved him in some evil plot.

"Lina and Gourry are under the illusion that you are feeding them all. I hope you have something or I shouldn't wish to be you when Lina gets her hands on you!" Xelloss chuckled and raised himself onto his elbows to observe the trio emerging from the water.

"Oh, I have these bags. I'll tote them down and save them the trouble," Zel mumbled. He started to get up when Xelloss' hand pressed him back.

"Let me," he said simply and the bags vanished, then reappeared on the shoreline below. Lina's squeals of delight signaled a job well done.

"Ah, well, that's one way, I suppose. Thank you," Zel nodded and opened his book. He felt Xelloss staring at him, and so, looked up, "What?"

But Xelloss was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed.

"Don't you have clothes to put on?"

"Yes, but I'm drying off. You don't mind, do you?" Xelloss smiled.

"No, yes, do what you like. I think I'll take a nap," Zel blushed deeper and used the nap excuse to not look and close his eyes.

Xelloss dressed with a snap. "I heard a joke the other day…Want to hear it?" Xelloss began. He waited a few heartbeats then told the joke. It was very dirty, and funny.

Zel smiled, "That was good. Heard any more?"

Xelloss laughed, "In the past two or three hundred years? Quite a few…" Xelloss turned over, then told a couple more trashy jokes.

Zel chuckled, "I'd share one, but I don't know any. I don't socialize very much. You may have noticed."

"Hmm, not outside Lina and friends, although you make friends all over. The Prince of Seyruun, some lovely ladies…er, men, I guess they turned out to be in that man-hating town."

"Oh, yes, Miwan. Gods, that was embarrassing dressing up like that, then finding out it was all unnecessary," Zelgadiss mused. "What ridiculous adventures we've seen, eh?"

"Better silly than deadly, I say. What? You think I like endangering my life? Oh, I don't mind mixing things up a bit. A little murder and mayhem's fine, as long I'm not the one getting hurt. I have my work and I have my play. I prefer to keep them separate."

Zelgadiss raised and eyebrow, "No secrets today? Must be my lucky day."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Xelloss sighed and closed his eyes, head turned toward Zel, belly down. "You're not asking work-related questions. My personal life is an open book."

"I'll bet," Zel chuckled and turned another page. "Listen to this excerpt: 'If it were that the incantation had no value to the ordinary user, it would be of little consequence since its use in the long run is only reliably set by the more experienced…blah, blah, blah…What a blowhard! This writer has so little to say that he must write diffuse tripe like that! Eh, well…so, open book, is that body a form that you selected, or simply one chosen for you?" 

Xelloss' eyes flew open, then closed half-way, "I wasn't expecting that question."

He didn't say anything else for a long time. So long, that Zelgadiss decided that he wasn't going to answer him at all, or that he'd forgotten and fallen asleep.

"Hmm, seems like the 'open book' has closed for the day," Zel shook his head and turned to a new page in his dusty tome. He started to scan it quickly, until he noticed that the words were making sense: "Mazouku are created from the Astral Cosmos and given a form such as their power allows. The more human in appearance, the more powerful. The most powerful are able to sustain their form at all times and alter their form at will."

Zelgadiss glanced at his quiet friend and smiled, "You must be one of the most hearty to hold your human form even at rest. Well, that shouldn't surprise me at all. I knew that about you, I guess. Powerful, but not infallible."

He returned to his book but was unable to find where he'd left off reading. In fact, he was unable to find the part he'd just read on Mazouku!

"You're not actually sleeping, are you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Nope!"

Zel sighed, "Is it true? Yes? Have I ever seen you in an other form than the one I see now?"

"I don't think so…I've tracked you as a wolf a few times…You might have caught a glimpse of me. Nothing else, that I can remember. I like this one. . Memorable, but not too flashy or formidable."

"Yes. A good choice. I wish I had one," sighed the rock-covered young man. Zelgadiss didn't like his appearance. "I know that I shouldn't obsess over my looks. These features have certainly served my needs as a wandering sorcerer particularly well. But, there are other times when I'd like to blend into a crowd and lead a 'normal' life."

"Well, you should be able to--or **_would_** be able to-- if you were composed of a more powerful Mazouku. That's a possibility you know…" Xelloss caught the other man's eye and nodded. "I believe I could do that for you!" he added blinking in surprise. "Why, yes!"

"What are you saying, Xelloss. Don't speak in riddles!" Zel slammed his book shut.

"I didn't mean to. I was thinking out loud. I'm among the highest ranked Mazouku there is, and I can create creatures of lesser standing. I can also reward other Mazouku by elevating their position or punish them by lowering their rank. It's all a power struggle for us."

"Must be lonely at the top," Zel smirked.

"Well…no it's not. I can assure you…its much lonelier at the bottom," he smiled. "I can upgrade your station significantly, my friend. Perhaps enough to allow you control over your appearance. Zel? Did you hear?"

"Yes. I'm controlling my emotions right now. I've been through this countless times…cure…no cure…cure…none. Besides, I'm sure there is a downside to this 'cure' you're offering me."

"There's always risks in life, you know that. I can't promise everything will go smoothly, but…I can undo what I do, at no additional charge to you," Xelloss smiled. "And consider this, I have never offered such a gift, free of charge, to any man, demon or otherwise, in over one thousand years. Got to go!" he said suddenly, then… 

SHIMMER 

…he disappeared.

"All right then, I'll think about it," Zel said seriously to the spot where Xelloss' body had last occupied. 

"Mr. ZEEEL-GAAAAA-DISS! Come join us for lunch, will you? It's all so good," cried Amelia from half-way up the knoll.

Zelgadiss set down his book and removed his cloak before standing up. Brushing off his clothes to remove the damp grass and leaves, gave him a moment or two to compose himself before answering. "All right. I'm coming."

~*~ End Summer Heat part 1.


	2. Part 2

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SUMMER HEAT -- 2

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

"It's more comfortable outside by this lake than staying inside a stuffy inn tonight," Lina explained. "But we should replace the food we just ate. That means…some of us should go into town."

"I've done my shopping for the day," Zel said with finality. 

"Yeah, yeah…you're off the hook big time," Lina smiled. "Amelia?"

"I don't want to go ALONE!" she said emphasizing the last word.

"Gourry?"

"I'll buy you lunch if you both come with me. That way we can carry more too. We can cool off when we get back," he smiled, satisfied with his plan.

"That's okay with me," Amelia agreed. "Miss Lina?"

"Okay. How about you, Zel?"

"I'll stay here and guard your stuff and hold off any interlopers hoping to invade our territory," Zel answered expressionless, unless you caught the glimmer of good humor in his eyes.

"That's okay, then. I'd rather not have to carry all my crap around. Travelling light is sooo fine," Lina laughed as she flung her bags to the ground. "I'll take a few magical items to trade, and who knows? Maybe find a real treasure, eh? Let's go then!"

"Mr. Zelgadiss, would you like us to find you some more tea?" Amelia asked thoughtfully.

"No thank you, but if there's an import shop that sells coffee, I wouldn't mind a change of taste."

"Me neither! I'll look! Bye now!" she cried and grabbed Gourry's other wrist and, together with Lina, 

LEVITATION! 

flew out of the forested area and closer to the main road to town.

~*~

'There's always risks in life, you know that.' Zel pondered those words, while he collected several small, smooth stones and practiced skipping stones into the lake. Taking gambles was part of his life now.

'I can't promise everything will go smoothly, but…' he shook his head and said aloud, "But, when has anything gone smoothly for me? I am the living example of the 'rocky road' lives often take."

'I can undo what I do.' Now that was refreshing. What did he have to lose in trying? Disappointment, when it didn't turn out to be what he'd hoped for, but he was prepared for that, wasn't he?

'And consider this, I have never offered such a gift, free of charge, to any man, demon or otherwise, in over one thousand years.' That bothered him more than any other part of the proposition. Why would Xelloss say that? Did he want to build up a debt of gratitude to him? Or was this simply an overture of friendship from the Mazouku? Nothing was ever what it seemed when it came to Xelloss. He had his work, and his play—the question was, was this part of his job, or a lark?

A familiar prickle of energy alerted him to Xelloss' return.

SHIMMER

"That took them long enough to decide. Oh! Oof! " Xelloss doubled over after having the air knocked out of him by a Zel-propelled rock. He was upright moments later and appeared unharmed, but surprised.

"Ah, sorry," Zel muttered unapologetically.

"I don't think you are. If you were aiming for the water, you would have missed me."

"You're right. Just checking your reflexes, which seem to be slower than usual," the chimera man admitted and walked over to a large flat rock to sit.

"I let down my guard, when I know its just you. After all, we're friends, right?"

Zel glanced up at the serious face of the Mazouku. "Friendship? Humans require it to feel complete. Is it the same for your race? You know, I've never known another Mazouku I didn't end up killing. Most of your kind attack first, and take time to get to know me later."

Xelloss thought that was funny, "Ha, ha! You do have a twisted sense of humor. But… to answer your question…no. We form allegiances, pacts, master-slave bonds…various temporary contrivances in order to carry out our missions. Friendships, for just the hell of it, are unusual."

He waited to see if Zelgadiss was interested in hearing more. When the chimera nodded, he continued to explain, "Among Mazouku, there is the cast system, as I was describing before. I can order most any of them around because I am among the most powerful. That doesn't make the basis for friendships. Above me, there are those to whom I owe service contracts. At one time, I was working for HellMaster Phibrizzo. Currently, I'm in the employ of BeastMaster Zelas. Believe me, they are not friend material either!"

He chuckled at the thought, then went on, "It's all the same to me though. I have few equals, among my race, and thus, no friends, in the human understanding of the term."

"As I said before, sounds lonely at the top," Zel sighed. "I'm going to clean up a bit, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Do whatever you want," Xelloss smiled affably and floated up into a tree. He waited until the shy young man had entered the water before reappearing. Noisily, so as not to take Zel unawares, Xelloss swung down off a branch and landed at the edge of the lake. 

"But…" he started to say as if he'd never been gone.

"What???" Zel sank a bit lower into the cool water.

"After travelling with Lina and you, I've come to enjoy the experience. Companions relying on one another for emotional and physical support, no formal alliances required. You even started up a friendship with that dragon lady! Well, if she could do it, so could I! So, I've observed you all very carefully, and I have to admit, the interactions are a bit confusing. I consider you all atypical and, frankly, to be your friend I have to 'wing it' most of the time. How am I doing?"

"Ah…you're asking me for my opinion? Fine, I guess. I find it hard to trust anyone, so…I'm not the easiest of people to befriend. Um, could you NOT stare at me when I'm bathing. It's not polite. Go wait further off. I'll be done soon." Zelgadiss watched Xelloss shake his head and grin, then wander off in the direction of the grassy knoll, where they'd rested before.

Dripping water from his wiry hair, Zelgadiss left a dewy trail up to the hilltop. "What's that you have with you?" he asked the demon.

"Wine and bread. I picked it up from…home. Like some?" Xelloss asked.

Now, Zelgadiss rarely spent his hard-earned cash on anything but the bare necessities so that he'd always have cash in reserve for purchasing that rare book or gaining admittance to an otherwise off-limits sanctuary. However, he did enjoy a few luxuries along the way, and wine was one of them.

"Yes! Thank you, I would," he answered gratefully.

Xelloss smiled, pleased that he'd found something to share with his friend. As he poured a large glass to the brim and handed it over to Zel—slopping some out on his hand—he licked off the spills and said, "You're very welcome. Now then, have you given my idea any thought? You have? AND?"

"I'm not sure. The last hasty decision I made got me into this mess. What I don't know is…what's your angle?"

"Hmm… I didn't think I had one. Give me a moment to think of one…" Xelloss paused, pretended to think, then smiled. 

"Okay, got it! What have I done to you personally in the past that has bothered you the most? I said, 'THE MOST', so don't go off and draw me up a list!" Xelloss smiled and leaned back onto the slope.

"Destroying that Claire Bible fragment before I had a chance to check for my cure. Yes, that comes to mind first off," Zelgadiss took another long drink and sighed.

"Okay, then my 'angle' is…as my way of apologizing for that act of unkindness, I offer you a potential alternative and shall undo it if you wish. How's that?"

"Too good to be true…may I have a re-fill?" Zel reached over and Xelloss poured slowly.

"Here's what I do. I use a spell to alter the demon class from—pardon the term—rock-bottom to, say…a couple steps below me. I can continue improving your station until you can affect the control you need over your exterior appearance. It's really a very ordinary exercise for me. I've done it with complete success hundreds of times. Never lost a patient! Would you like me to spout more soothing but useless platitude? Try this one… It is said that when one door opens, another one closes…"

Interrupting, Zel quipped, "And for me, sometimes another one opens to that door to the bottom…you know, where the failures seem to accumulate."

"Ha! Sometimes that does seem to be the case for you out-of-luck humans! But in this case you're working with me—I rarely fail—and you have that get-out-of-jail-free card…the Mazouku undo guarantee. Okay? More wine? Why not! Have some bread with that so that human part doesn't get stinking drunk."

Zel raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought that's what you were trying to so, get me drunk so my judgement would fail."

"Perish the thought! I wouldn't waste good wine on that when cheaper would do. No, I want you to give me a chance to do this for you, but I don't want you accusing me later of seducing you with wine."

Zel raised an eyebrow, "When you're like this, I can imagine us as friends. I know you've seen odder characters than me and aren't repulsed… and you're an interesting person to talk to. Your dark side is…well we all have those, I guess…All right."

It was Xelloss' turn to wonder. "What's that?"

"All right. Go ahead. Strengthen the blau demon part to an acceptable level and see if it can help me hold a human-looking form," Zelgadiss recited, just to make sure he had the plan straight in his mind. "Then tweak it if necessary and undo it if I say so!" he added quickly.

"Ah, good."

"Will it hurt at all?"

"No. It might feel…stimulating," he smiled and removed one glove with his teeth.

"Ready? Eyes? Open or closed, doesn't matter. Ah, you might sit down in case you get dizzy…might happen if your blood flow rises or dips suddenly. Here goes…." Xelloss yanked off his other glove and leaned into the smaller man, grasping a shoulder in one hand and the back of his head with the other.

Zelgadiss drew up one of his hands in surprise, pushing against the other man's chest and yelping, "GAH! What are you DOING? That's way too close!"

Xelloss smiled but didn't relax his iron grip, "I'm going to have to get a lot closer if this is going to work." Then he opened his eyes and stared brazenly into the wide-eyed blues of his friend.

"H..how close, Xelloss? This is very…awkward right now."

"Intimately close, Zelgadiss," Xelloss whispered into Zel's fine pointed ear. "But only in a manner of speaking…"

"W…hat manner? No, don't tell me. Just…let me go," Zel drew in his courage and tried to shake off the Mazouku.

Xelloss sat back and then laughed, releasing his tight hold. "Ha! What were YOU thinking I was about to do?"

Zelgadiss looked away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You know damned well what you were doing. Sigh I should have known you hadn't meant to help me."

"In order to effect my spell, I needed skin-to-skin contact. Your face is the only part of you uncovered, currently, so I was going to… Zelgadiss. I am going to put my hands on your face. If you hold still it won't last long and…that's right sit up and close your eyes and pretend I'm…Amelia or something."

"What? What does SHE have to do with all this?" Zel snapped with a flash of anger.

"My, my! So protective all of a sudden. I didn't think you really cared for her that deeply," Xelloss remained smiling, testing.

"I don't, if I understand what you're implying. I'm not naïve, Xelloss. You were going to apply a spell in a way you know I wasn't going to like, weren't you?"

"Noooo, but I thought you might prefer to imagine her hands on your face rather than mine, that's all. Leave your eyes open and watch me, if you like…there will be some visible aura-exchange which may either interest or disturb you," Xelloss said. He remained poised on his knees and gazed quizzically at the troubled young man before him.

Zel sighed.

Xelloss smiled and cocked his head to the side as if to say, 'ready?'

"All right…how long will it take?"

"All afternoon, at his rate," Xelloss snickered.

That was enough to rile Zelgadiss to action. He picked up the demon's hands and placed them on his face himself. "Finish it then."

At once, Xelloss' lips moved in a silent incantation. Zelgadiss forced his eyes open even though he was feeling slightly wOoZy from the tremendous power flowing out from the demon, through his fingers and into his body. Faint wisps of dark aural material swept past, while more swirled in chaos behind the dark, purple hair and pale, closed-eye face that filled his view. Gods, what had he agreed to? Had he actually agreed to let this most powerful demon mess with his genetic structure? Oh… tingling…throughout his body prickles of tiny electric shocks and sweeping, waves of explosive energy filled his mind and sent him into a panic. 

"Relax…my chimera friend, I'm nearly done," Xelloss said directly into his mind, since his mouth didn't move.

Closing his eyes made him less giddy, so Zelgadiss relaxed and tried to enjoy the new sensations buffeting his senses. He felt…

"There now, that's a start. How do you feel?" Xelloss asked as he removed his hands and replaced his gloves.

Zelgadiss opened his eyes. "I feel light and…whoa… I can float?!"

"Ah, yes…I wasn't sure which class of demon to upgrade you to so I just picked around and chose a few capabilities to amuse you. Like?"

"Oh…yeah…I don't need to use a spell to fly…Can I teleport? No?"

"That would mean spending more time in the Astral plane…later perhaps, but that's more Mazouku than human-oriented. Try an attack. Shaman, not white magic. If you'd like, I can teach you some new ones," he said with an evil smile that Zel caught.

"How about the one to control my appearance," Zel insisted.

"Good idea! Try this…" Xelloss explained the mental gyrations and had Zelgadiss repeat the instructions until he had them down pat.

"Here goes…" Zel whispered, then concentrated on his reconstruction and completed the incantation.

"Not bad, for a first time…take off your shirt…let's see…" Xelloss suggested.

Stretching out his arms for a better look, Zel was overjoyed. "YES! I may be a compound-creature inside, but I look HUMAN on the outside! I gotta see my face…the lake!" He sped at his usual demon speed to the water's edge. "YYYYEEEESSSSS!" 

SHIMMER

In a gnat's breath of time, Xelloss joined him at the lake.

"Ha! Well now, I've had my successes and failures, but I have to admit, the successes are more fun!" Xelloss snickered. "Are you happy, my friend? At last? It's not a cure, per say, just a fix…"

"I know, I KNOW! But… it's ME…this is what I look like! I haven't seen me in…in…YEARS! Oh…skin…hair, real hair…Will it grow?"

"You can alter the way it appears. Try. You can have wings, horns…"

"No, I don't want to be a monster…longer hair…THERE! I DID IT! Oh, this is so good! Thank you thank you thank you! How long will it last?"

"It should last as long as you wish, until you alter it or will it away. Remember, the rock is still there, although…you do feel soft and fleshy…nice, huh?"

"Yes, very! No blue, no rocks, no wires…So, what's different? I should try some things," Zel looked around.

"Just a moment, I'll get our weapons and we can spar…"

SHIMMER

And moments later…

SHIMMER

Xelloss returned with Zel's sword and his ruby-topped priest's staff. "No magic. A simple test of strength and skill…okay?"

Zel nodded and took his sword. "I'm ready!" he grinned and moved first. Xelloss parried the first attack, spun around and whipped his staff down to knock the young man off balance. Leaping over the staff, Zel lashed out, bringing his sword down on the demon's shoulder, flat-side down. Shock and pain cost Xelloss a moment of indecision, an almost conclusive mistake as the human-looking man grasped his staff and nearly ripped it out of his hands with a super-human strength.

"Good move!" Xelloss shouted, yanking the staff away and breaking free. "Maybe I erred on the generous side and made that demon part a little too powerful!" He countered with his own strength, holding onto his staff and swinging Zel off his feet.

Surprised when he lost his footing, Zel nearly dropped his sword. But that incredible speed that blessed his limbs saved his neck once again, enabling him to regain control of his sword and begin his attack again.

"Tough for you, eh?" Zel chuckled.

And the battle raged back up the grassy knoll.

~*~ End Summer Heat Part 2.


	3. Part 3

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SUMMER HEAT -- 3

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

"Gourry! Look over there, on that hill! Two men fighting! Isn't that near our camp?" Lina shouted from the air.

Gourry, suspended uncomfortably between the two magic users hundreds of feet in the air, bravely opened his eyes and looked. His eyesight was about as good as any human could have, even better than Lina's. "Ah…gottem…one's…hey, I know that guy! It's Xelloss! I don't see Zel…I don't know who the kid is Xelloss is fighting…."

"How unjust of him, picking on a kid like that! I'm going to show him what the fighting fists of justice can do in the hands of the righteous!" Amelia cried, nearly releasing her hold on Gourry.

"Whoaoooo… don't let gooooooo!" Gourry cried out.

"All right, let's go check it out…and find out where Zel's run off to!" Lina agreed.

They settled down on the edge of the knoll, and, with little warning, jumped into the fray.

"Stop this unfair fight!" Amelia cried out and blasting Zel and Xelloss apart with a wind spell.

DIL BRANDO! Lina, screamed, sending off a spell of her own to blast them further apart.

Xelloss had felt the gentle buffeting from Amelia's wind spell in time to put up a Mazouku resistance barrier to Lina's – he knew one would come – incantation. Consequently, Zel and he were both standing unscathed when the dust cleared. Xelloss smiled and raised his hands in submission.

"My, my, ladies…how UNJUST of you to attack two friends having a FRIENDLY spar," he paused, letting that sink in first before continuing. "Zelgadiss, I think your illusion works, if your closest friends don't recognize you!"

The commotion that followed pleased Xelloss to the core. A trick or mix-up, even a small one such as this, brought on a wealth of emotions: shock, hurt, remorse, and even a little joy. The strong mix was so pleasurable…

"Xelloss!" Lina shouted. "I was talking to you, so listen up! What kind of a trick is this? Yeah, yeah, I get that Zel here can make himself look all human now, but…he's still the same?"

"That's right, Lina. He can control his appearance much as I can. I just 'upped' his demon level a few notches."

"How many notches? And what does that do to his powers?" she asked warily.

"Several. Ask him, why don't you?" Xelloss nodded to Zel, who was standing, arms folded and smiling.

"I can match HIM with a sword…" Zel began.

"Better than me, I believe," Xelloss corrected candidly.

"…but he wasn't using his magical powers or I'm sure I'd be toast."

"Or worse!" Xelloss grinned.

"I can float without chanting a spell and… he won't teach me how to teleport," Zel said.

"I should think not, Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia blurted out. "Wouldn't that mean you were entering the astral plane? Isn't that dangerous for humans for more than a minute or so?"

"She's right," Xelloss conceded. "Your human part is in peril there, though it should have no trouble remaining in control of your body on this plane of existence, even with the powerful demon part alongside."

"Are you sure about that?" Lina asked. "Zel, is he right? Are you in control?"

"Yes, Lina. I feel the same, but lighter because I can adjust the float to support my weight somewhat. I bet I can swim again…sleep on a bed without breaking the mattress…"

"Have sex without flattening or rubbing the skin off the lady…" Xelloss chuckled. That sent blushes to all the friends' faces. That was an unspoken topic! Aside from Xelloss, they were all teenagers, some like Amelia and Lina were young 15-16 years old, the boys were 18-19—none were considering 'settling down'. Amelia had a crush on Zel, but no one else seemed to be 'paired up'.

Lina flattened Xelloss alongside the head with her fist, "You're the adult here, Xelloss! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!"

Turning to Zel she said smiling, "Well, you're pretty cute. Wanna try out that swimming with the rest of us…then we'll eat, okay?"

He nodded and they all tramped down the slope to the lake.

~*~

Xelloss left that evening on a 'secret mission'. As always, his comings and goings were clouded in mystery and the duration unpredictable. However, Lina wasn't interested in trying to figure out his machinations. She had picked up scraps of information in town concerning a hidden book of spells and sorcery and was busy making plans of her own. 

"Zel, this is right up your alley. It's in an old shrine, but we don't have to blow it up! They give tours everyday so all we have to do is make a small detour and go exploring on our own. Zel? Are you listening? We'll need you for opening non-magical locks and…Stop looking at yourself, already!" Lina growled.

"Oh, Miss Lina! He can't get over it, I'm sure. Mr. Zelgadiss? Is this how you looked before Rezo's spell?" Amelia asked sweetly.

"Um…yes, close…I was younger, so I allowed myself some growth, but as far as I can tell. This is the real me," he smiled.

"No, the real you is the chimera, Zel. This is an illusion, nice as it is," corrected Lina. "Let's just hope this works out okay, now that your 'friend' has taken off."

Zelgadiss glared at her harshly a second, then looked away, "I'm fine, Lina. We can search for your book in the morning, if you want, but if we do, we should get some sleep now while we're cooled off from swimming."

Everyone agreed. They let the fire burn down, posted no look-out, and fell into restful slumbers.

The next morning, after a brief breakfast of coffee and bread toasted over the cooling coals, they broke camp and headed to the top of the grassy knoll for a look. The old shrine was surrounded by a landscape of ruins rising out of the haze in the distance.

"We should grab some food first in town. Looks like a day's march up and back, but who knows how long we'll take there," Lina observed.

LEVITATION ! 

They airlifted Gourry off the hill, over the forest with it's mists rising in the morning's early sunlight, and back down to the main road. 

"Smells like rain," Gourry said. "That would help. I'm already dripping."

"Yeah, but I'd rather be inside under cover when it comes. My guess is it'll be a thunderstorm," Lina said.

The storm hit while they were bickering over the price of a cheese wedge. Zelgadiss stood apart in the doorway watching the sheets of rain drench the dirt road through the town, turning it to mud. A flash of lightening and rumble of thunder sent the little princess to his side. 

"Lucky for us we're inside," she smiled.

"Yes. Shall we wait it out in the tavern next door?" he smiled in return.

Amelia nodded and tugged on Gourry's sleeve. "When Lina's done, meet us next door, okay?"

Seated comfortably at a heavy worn table, the two friends talked until the busy server stepped up, asking, "Drinks? Might as well order lunch, the storm's gonna last all afternoon."

"We have two friends joining us and I'm sure they will want to order as well. What else can you tell us about the weather conditions?" Zel asked.

"If I were you, and had no place in town already to stay?" the waitress began. "I'd get rooms now before the place is filled up. Storms like this one…the road outta town will be a mess and the river crossing unpassable until tomorrow, or at least that long… depends when the rain stops."

"I see. Who do we see about getting rooms?" Zel asked.

"I can take care of that. How many?" the server asked.

"Two, with two beds each, if possible," Zel answered.

The waitress looked at him askance as if to say 'how odd an arrangement', but didn't and left with their room requirements and lunch orders. She returned swiftly, laden with platters and plates, then disappeared back into the kitchen. By the time she returned, Gourry and Lina had joined Zel and Amelia at the table. Stashing their heavy parcels under the table, they eagerly tore into the luscious looking meal at hand.

"This looks okay!" Lina grinned. "We'll have lunch here and…chomp..."

The waitress greeted the newcomers and handed Zel the room keys. "Two rooms, four beds, twelve coppers a night. Will that do? Fine." Turning her attention to Lina and Gourry, the waitress asked, "And…what would you two like to drink? …Okay, I'll bring you all your drinks…and looks like more rolls are in order too… in a jiffy!"

"We're staying the night?" Lina asked, eyebrow raised.

The chimera-who-looked-all-human shrugged, "Might as well. The rooms are cheap…and dry. We're in no particular hurry…"

Lina nodded, "Cheap, but if we stay and eat…we'd better find work in town."

The foursome ate and talked through they're lunch and dinner, until dark. Zelgadiss tried to engage Gourry into conversation, but the lanky swordsman could only speak at length about sword-related topics. He could tell a few funny stories about his earlier mercenary days, but knew surprisingly little about magic; surprising considering the company he kept.

Lina and Amelia disengaged from a battle over the last bread roll, then sat back comfortably. With a little prompting, Amelia could discuss the political arena for hours, and it seemed she would…

Zelgadiss realized that he missed the casual and interesting conversations he'd had with Xelloss. It had been the first time they'd simply talked and not been on the brink of some battle together. Well, not just talked! Xelloss had given him this terrific gift! He appeared human now and no longer wore a face mask or his hood to disguise his true golem exterior. 

"Excuse me, I'm going up to our room, Gourry. Here's a key for you. I'll see the rest of you at breakfast," Zelgadiss nodded and left swiftly. 

Amelia's eyes followed him longingly, "Hmmm, I thought that now, since he could appear anyway he liked, that he would spend more time with us."

"He does! He hasn't run off on some mission of his own, has he? He's a loner, Amelia. He's not going to change over-night. The rain's stopped. If the road's okay we'll be on our way tomorrow, if not…we'll be job hunting," Lina mused.

"Oh, I brought extra money, didn't I tell you? How could I have forgotten? Daddy is covering some of our travelling expenses. You do remember our ultimate goal is to reach Ulteria with these signed contracts!" Amelia cried.

"Yeah, yeah…I do, but if it's going to take us a few weeks and with delays like this one… I want to keep some of that money, not spend it all! I work for a profit, and if I have to I'll do some bandit hunting on the way to get it!" Lina grinned.

After a few more minutes, the three remaining Slayers turned in for the night.

The next morning began hazy, but slightly cooler. Thick clouds were hanging low full of moisture and without a breeze to blow them away, the travelers knew that they were in for a sultry afternoon. They ate an early and quick breakfast, paid their bill, and left the inn. 

"…So, the innkeeper told me the bridges are fine and that we should make it to the shrine by early afternoon," Lina said chattily to Amelia.

The rest of the trip was spent in idle conversation or silence as they followed to road. No obstacles or bandits blocked their way or slowed their progress.

Zelgadiss would sometimes catch one of his friends watching him, and he'd smile back. Gourry smiled and shook his head one time, "I can't get over how ya look, that's all. I gotta get used to ya like that so I lose ya in a crowd or somethin', huh?"

"Yeah, I'm lucky that way. I don't feel much different. Lighter, but I can adjust that. My clothes are looser. And until we fight, I won't know how my powers have changed. He…he assured me that I've got all my abilities still…I haven't forgotten my spells and I should be more powerful, but…I keep wondering…" Zelgadiss said. He halted and swung out an arm to stop Lina. "Mazouku…incoming…I feel several…"

"Defensive positions in a circle!" Lina shouted. "Where are they coming from? Can you tell?"

Zelgadiss analyzed the 'tingling' sensations, "Yes, ahead of us…they don't feel friendly and they are materializing …now!"

He drew out his sword and reflexively began chanting a spell. Gourry drew his sword and cut a swath through what was thin air one moment and was a sliced, oozing creature the next. Lina sent a spell through the next,

FIREBALL! 

Amelia put up a defensive shield as an enemy spell lanced through the air, targeting her. "Ugh!" she cried out from the impact. "These guys aren't holding back! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US, YOU UNRIGHTEOUS SLOBS?!"

One snarling monster transported close to Zelgadiss, "We are here to check out the merchandise!"

Zelgadiss snarled out some curse and let loose with a scream, 

RAW TILT ! 

In a roar of flame and blinding light, his spell spread from his hands to explode into the creature closest him, then continue on through the three remaining Mazouku. When the smoke cleared, none were in sight.

Lina was about to say something, when Zel silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Another up there!"

They looked, but heard it first, "I must report back about you…a finer specimen than we thought…" Then it disappeared.

"I didn't like the sound of that," Lina murmured to Zel. Then more sharply added, "Seems that we've found the downside to that transformation of Xelloss'."

Zel glared at her, "What makes you think this is connected in any way?"

Amelia piped up with her ideas, "Being a more powerful Mazouku must make you a beacon to all the rest. Remember how Xelloss could recognize Hellmaster, even when no one else could? Though, now that I think about it, he did have problems with Gaav at first… but he knew he was Mazouku! Don't you think that the stronger you are, the stronger the signal you emit?"

"Signal? Beacon? I don't hear anything, Amelia," Gourry said.

"She means on the astral plane level, idiot!" Lina shouted. 

"But he didn't say anything about that…" Zel began.

"Of course not, Mr. Zelgadiss! When does he ever tell us everything?"

"He told me a lot!" Zel said defensively. "It must not have occurred to him. He's powerful and intelligent, but not infallible. He said he'd make adjustments, if necessary. So…"

"Zelgadiss!" Lina growled. "He hasn't been back, has he? Sometimes we start thinking he's human, and treat him like one of us, but he's not. And, no, Zel, I don't know why he'd make you so traceable…unless… if in making you vulnerable to attack you can test out your powers…"

"But why, Miss Lina? Why make him so strong?"

"He did that, Amelia, so that the demon part could control my appearance. A weak one couldn't do that. I say it was an oversight on his part and he's busy right now doing… whatever his middle management job is," Zel said. "Anyway, I can kill other Mazouku apparently and if 'word' has it that I'm out there and somehow desireable, then he'll hear about it and be paying me a visit soon." 

That said, Zel turned back to the road and swept by the others.

Lina shrugged and with the other two, fell in behind Zelgadiss before he out-distanced them all.

The old shrine surrounded by ruins rose out of the landscape before long and by noon, the four travelers reached the first rocky outcroppings. Milling around were a handful of other visitors as well, in fact, it seemed that it was quite a tourist trap. A couple food vendors were heating up grills and dispensing drinks while a small souvenir stand was selling trinkets.

"Great. How many undiscovered corners could there possibly be in a place like this?" Lina muttered. "All this way for… sniff, sniff Grilled sausages on rolls and a beer! Come on, guys, it's not all a loss!"

"I'm not interested in the food," Zel said tersely. "I'll take the next tour and see if there's any reason to spend any more time here than that."

Before anyone had a chance to argue, Zel raced off past the ruins to the shrine to purchase an entry pass. Already, a cluster of men and women were crowding the doorway, waiting for the tour to begin, among them were two particularly attractive girls. Zel's youthful gaze lingered on their pretty faces a minute before he remembered his own chimeric visage and started to panic when he couldn't find his face mask.

"Calm down, Zelgadiss," came Xelloss' soothing voice from behind. "Have you forgotten what a handsome man you are now?" 

"Xelloss?! You're here! Where have you been? I've had some trouble…"

"Have you now? Well let's talk in a less conspicuous place then, okay?" Xelloss smiled and led Zel past the tour group and into the shrine.

"Hey! You can't go that way!" yelled the guide.

"It's all right. He's with me and as you can see, I'm a priest!" Xelloss smiled and continued on his way with Zel.

"Yes, Sir! Ah… distinguished Priest of…ah, of…" the guide sputtered behind them.

"You could have disguised yourself as well," Xelloss told Zel when they were out of hearing range. "Haven't you been practicing with different looks?"

"No. I'm satisfied with looking…natural again. But I could change the clothes, I suppose…" In a blink of an eye, his clothes transformed from those marking shaman to those of a common priest of Cephied. "There, that ought to get me past any other security, right?"

"Hmmm, nice. It'll do."

"There now…this room seems off the beaten path. So, tell me all," smiled the demon.

Zelgadiss checked the room himself then, satisfied, told Xelloss about the demon attack, " I heard one tell the others that they were there to 'check out the merchandise!' And the one that got away said that it 'must report back about me…' referring to me as 'a finer specimen than they had thought!' "

Xelloss nodded and asked, "How were your attack spells?"

"Terrific, I only used an astral attack and it was far stronger than ever. Do you know what they could have meant? Were they talking about ME?"

"Yes. Your astral signature is very strong and new and, therefore, intriguing to other creatures existing in the astral plain. I felt it coming here even, which is what made it so easy for me to pinpoint you and not the others. I assume that I am the one to whom those other demons will be reporting, but I was…busy and out of touch. Anyway, no one has tried to contact me about you yet." 

Xelloss paused and paced for a minute, then said, "You see, I'd hate to make you much weaker, don't seem to be having any other problems? Like maintaining the image or…how's your appetite? None? Less than usual then?"

Zelgadiss nodded, "What then?"

"I could make you stronger… that might attract fewer Mazouku, but…"

"You stopped. 'But' what?" Zel asked desperately. 

"But you'd be come my equal, and I wouldn't want that…and nor would you. The Mazouku might overwhelm the human part of you, and I did promise not to take you…that way, anyway." Xelloss smiled, "Unless you'd not mind?"

~*~ End Summer Heat Part 3.


	4. Part 4

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SUMMER HEAT -- 4 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Zelgadiss nodded, "What then?"

"I could make you stronger… that might attract fewer Mazouku, but…"

"You stopped. 'But' what?" Zel asked desperately.

"But you'd nearly become my equal, and I wouldn't want that…and nor would you. The Mazouku might overwhelm the human part of you, and I did promise not to take you…that way, anyway." Xelloss smiled, "Unless you'd not mind?"

"THAT WAY? You mean resurrecting me into a demon of some kind?" Zel questioned. "Why are you smiling? It's not funny to me!"

"No. I wasn't smiling at that. Just thinking… Don't worry, I'll spread the word 'hands off Zelgadiss'. You're powerful enough to eliminate most anyone but it wouldn't look good for me to let you go on a killing rampage unchecked either…or endanger Lina's life…"

"Fine, then. Do that. Tell them to leave me alone or…" Zel began.

"Or face my wrath. Gotcha! Anyway with me around only Mazouku I call will bother us, unless they are an enemy, in which case we'll both kill them. So, can we leave this place? The White Magic holiness is…getting to me," Xelloss asked piteously, making a face.

"Actually, we're here to look for interesting artifacts, a spell book in particular. It's on the way to Ulteria."

"Ulteria?"

"On assignment from Prince Phil. It pays. Unfortunately the heat slows down the humans…" Zel nearly choked on his own words. He called his friends 'humans' as if to say that he was NOT! A quick glance at Xelloss told him that the demon let it pass without notice. "I…I mean the other ones. They're eating now and I'm checking out the place."

"Go ahead then, I'm getting a headache."

"Wait! Um… are you going to join us later?" Zelgadiss asked urgently.

"You wouldn't mind?" Xelloss ran a hand through his hair and smiled almost timidly.

"Ah…no. Guess not… you seem to spice up the conversation. At times it drags, considering the only other male is…"

"A nitwit. Yes, I know, then sure, I'll find you where ever you hide out tonight and see how your search has gone," Xelloss scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Doesn't this place bother you? Well, that's fortunate. A little bit of human doesn't spoil you at all, and in fact it seems to give you an advantage. TA, TA!" 

And Xelloss disappeared leaving Zelgadiss wondering what the demon had meant by all that. It didn't sound bad, but it sounded as if Xelloss was treating him like an experiment or a toy, and Zelgadiss hated that. He'd been the result of a powerful priest's experiment before and didn't like it one bit. Xelloss, however, was gone, and so Zelgadiss would have to wait to interrogate him further. With a sigh, the young man exited the sparsely decorated room, listened for Shrine employees, then hastily scooted down the hall, around a corner and into… a dimly lit room filled floor to ceiling with books. Just what he was looking for!

An hour later he was torn from his book examination by the screeching cries of an explosively tempered Lina Inverse, "LET ME GO! I'm looking for a friend…he's in here SOMEWHERE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME OR I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE… ZEL! Zel?"

Appearing in the hallway moments before she cold release her Fireball spell, Zel appraised the situation instantly and acted. 

"It's all right. Release her. She's with me and… she really could blow up this place. I'll take all responsibility from here on out," the priest-cloaked Zelgadiss said. The shrine guard nodded and detached his hands from her wrists.

"My mistake, Sir…" he mumbled and slunk away.

"Zel? That's some disguise you've got going! You were supposed to come back out and… whoa…the shrine library, huh? Lemme have a perusal while you go and get Amelia and Gourry before they get locked in the dungeon."

Reluctant to leave the ancient tomes but also seeing the wisdom in the command, Zel strode past Lina and out to find the whereabouts of his other two friends. He was irritated nonetheless by the interruption, and so, was brusque when he found them.

"Come with me, quietly, if you don't mind."

"Mr. Zelgadiss? Is that really you? We were getting worried that you might be in trouble or something!" cried Amelia almost instinctively, but looking him over carefully. 

"I'm fine, as you can see. I got distracted by an interesting book, that's all. Lina is just this way…"

"Okay…" she whispered. 

Gourry looked over their heads, trying to catch a glimpse of Lina's distinctive hair. Before long he found her, nose stuck in a huge yellow-leafed book. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading, scanning for interesting spells… but no undo-chimera spells or black magic spells, just healing and invocational white magic incantations.

"Ah, Lina? If we're gonna eat and find a place ta camp, we'd better get goin'… We got about three hours 'till sundown, I figure," Gourry said.

"He's right," Zel agreed. "I think I've seen enough of what this place has to offer anyway."

"Me too, but these healing spells are like Sylphiel's and good ones. Amelia? You think you can learn them? Good, then this entire trip hasn't been wasted. So…let's see if all the vendors have gone then find a camping spot. Is it gonna rain, Gourry?" Lina asked.

"Nah, wind's blowing the clouds some. Tomorrow it'll be steamin' though!"

It was dark by the time the Slayers were all settled into a semi-protected wooded area, campfire burning, tea brewing, dinner over, and lookout posted—Amelia. Lina was sitting beside her on a stump discussing the healing spells, leaving Gourry and Zel to tend the fire and sharpen their swords for the umpteenth time. 

"Where is he?" Zel wondered to himself. "He said he'd come…" 

"Do ya think more demons'll be comin' after ya tonight?" Gourry asked. "They'll not fooled by the way ya look."

"No, they don't seem to care what humans look like. I think they think you all…ah…we all look alike. It's the aura… the astral signature of my demon makeup that sets me apart, that's all. I hope Xelloss has fixed the problem, but we should be watchful, just in case."

"Xelloss knows about the attack? He wasn't here, was he?" Gourry asked, concerned that he was missing some information.

"Ah…yes, he knows. He paid me a short visit in the shrine and promised to 'fix' the problem. Enemies of his might not heed his warnings to leave off though," Zel explained.

"Lina thinks we'll be attacked, as long as you're…changed. I don't get it, though. Ya look all human and all, but Lina says yer more demon than human. 'Course, Xelloss looks human too…"

"Yes, and for some reason you knew he was from the start. None of the rest of did, you know."

"Really?" Gourry grinned. "He disappeared and reappeared fast like… nothing but demons do that…well, I didn't know 'bout dragons back then. If he'd been a magic guy, you or Lina woulda known, right?"

"Yes, that makes sense." After awhile Zel asked, "Know any jokes? No? We'll…" So, he told a couple of Xelloss' that he could remember.

"Ha…bit dark…" Gourry smiled.

"Yeah…" Zel nodded, it was going to be a long trip at this rate.

Lina shook Zel awake, "Sorry, bud, but it's your turn at the watch. All's been quiet. Of course, with you out there like a beacon we oughta draw something unsavory. Heh, heh!"

"Thank you, Lina. What? Is something the matter?" He drew his fingers through his soft dark hair and met her direct gaze.

"No. I was just looking at you. You even feel soft…your shoulder, when I shook you, it wasn't like a rock. And your face, pretty cute, Zel. Now move it so I can go to sleep now!" She said the last line sharply to cover up for her embarrassment.

Zel smiled and chuckled as he climbed to the outcropping.

"Flirting? That's not like you!" A voice like velvet whispered into his ear moments after he felt a tingling along his scalp.

"Oh really? You think you know me that well, Xelloss?" Zel asked without turning. "Oh, and thanks, nothing's bothered me since we spoke. That WAS your doing, wasn't it?"

"Yes. As it turned out, those were sub-class Mazouku who should have reported back before attacking."

"In other words, they got what they deserved? Harsh master," Zel remarked.

Moving like smoke in the dark, Xelloss materialized inches from Zel's face, startling the young man. "I'm charitable to those who serve me well, but the punishment for failure or just plain stupidity is immediate and has the benefit of serving as an example to others as well. As a result, I have few sloucher servants or errant slaves…and I'm alive after more than one thousand years, don't forget." 

Rapidly putting a few extra feet between the two of them, Zel's comfort level returned enough to converse intelligently. "I try not to." He settled into his new rock-seat and gazed out over the dark land. No stars shone and the rising moon glowed in a haze of rising humidity. "They'll be miserable tomorrow because of this heat. I should awaken them all and try to make for a cooler slope or lake before the sun comes up. Sleep by day and travel by night…"

"By 'they' and 'them' you mean the human counterpart of your troop here, I take it? Makes sense. Who'd get the least sleep? Lina? Better give her another hour at least, for everyone's sake," Xelloss smiled, eyes twinkling. "Would you like me to suggest a spot? Oh, I know 'cool'… a lake, off the beaten path a day's march or so, but if you fly…Here, I'll show you…"

Before Zelgadiss could voice his objections, Xelloss transported them several miles away to an isolated spot. As Zel's eyes focused on his new surroundings, he listened carefully, catching the faint gurgling of water over rocks, the skittering of small creatures of the night in the reeds, and the wind rustling through the trees. He shook off Xelloss' hand on his arm and said, "Nice choice, how far? We could walk partway and fly the rest of the way in…"

"Unless you'd like me to transport them all?" Xelloss smiled craftily. "That way, we can stay here and talk awhile, leaving Lina to her beauty sleep, then 'BINGO' bring them all here for the rest of the night and next day, probably."

Narrowing his eyes, Zel asked warily, "Sounds all right, but tell me, why are you helping us this way? Ah, yes… the 'friendship' thing. Well, it would go a long way to insinuating yourself in Lina's favor if a feast would magically appear as well." Zel laughed nervously a little then stepped cautiously toward the water.

Several frogs slipped into the water with tiny splashes as he approached the water's edge.

"Want to swim? Go ahead."

"It looks safe, but I suppose I should test it out before bringing everyone else, eh?" Zel smiled and unclasped his cloak. "What will you be doing?"

Xelloss was not behind him, however, when Zel looked back. From the lake about 20 yards out came a voice.

""Water's fine! Sandy bottom to this depth, no man-eating creatures, or dangerous rocks—I already checked. Coming?" Xelloss called as he shook the water out of his hair like a dog might.

Why not? Zel removed his clothing, draping it over a nearby clump of reeds and gingerly stepped in. Carefully adjusting his buoyancy changes as the water supported his actual rack body with powerful weightlessness spells, the young man entered the water and swam for the first time in many years. Once he was entirely submerged, he could enjoy the experience without concentrating on the 'how' part. It felt delicious! 

"Ah, Zelgadiss?" Xelloss said, tapping him gently on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" Zel gasped, floundering momentarily. "I was relaxing! What do you what! What's the matter?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Xelloss smiled engagingly.

"The hell you didn't…" Zel grumbled.

"Really! It's just that you've been floating around for nearly an hour. I think it's time to get back…"

"An hour? I had no idea! It felt like only minutes. Yes, I'd better get dried off and…"

Whoosh…

A gentle breeze dried his exposed, soft skin in seconds. Zel shivered and hopped behind the reeds. "Clever spell…" he mumbled.

"Thank you," Xelloss returned in a voice so low it could only be heard by one with hearing such as Zel's. "In this humidity and without towels I was surprised Lina or Amelia didn't try it to cool off."

"Probably the energy to perform the spell produces as much heat as the cooling effect removes, so it's not worth it," Zel said as he re-emerged from the reeds fastening his sword belt. His cloak and tunic were casually tossed over his arm. "What now?"

Xelloss turned his head smiling, "Nothing. Ready?"

"No. What's so funny? Something wrong with the way I appear? Did I mess up the looks?

"You'd feel insulted, so I won't say. You look as you did before, however. Let's go," Xelloss smiled and extended a hand.

"Treating me like a child insults me. I can handle all kinds of indignities. I'm used to it. Besides, coming from a friend, it might be insightful."

"Friend, yes. Okay…As a human you look rather young, boyish. What age are you attempting to achieve?"

"Boyish? I'm nearly 19! Boys don't wield swords or powerful shaman spells!" Zelgadiss said defiantly.

"Of course. I said you LOOKED young not that you WERE young. See? And now you're mad as well. Would you rather stay here and stew while I get Lina?" Xelloss asked with a sigh.

"I'm not mad…it's just that I was rather delicate as a child. That's why I wanted so desperately to become stronger, faster. I wanted to be the toughest, most clever guy around and show everyone… Ah, well… I tried for a return to my previous form, and I guess now that I should have gone for a more buff-brutish look instead."

"Oh, I don't think so," Xelloss said seriously. He stepped closer and ran his gloved hand over Zel's shoulder in a friendly fashion. "It's better to not reveal your strength. Let the enemy underestimate you! Besides, a hulking hunk would intimidate your girl friends. Lina likes to think she can over-power you at anytime and the princess…is not ready for a grown man yet."

"What are you ranting about now? I'm not trying to attract my female companions, Xelloss," Zel blushed slightly and hopped out of reach.

"Really? Then why the 'pretty' appearance? Who ARE you trying to impress?" Xelloss asked, stepping directly in front of the younger man. "ME?"

Zel gasped, then gritting his teeth said, "What makes you think that?! I can't possibly impress you! You're more powerful than I can imagine! There isn't one thing about me…the human part, the messed up chimera, the inferior Mazouku… that could conceivably be of any interest to you!" 

He turned his back to the older man, yanked his tunic back on, and while he readjusted the multiple belts continued harshly. "…Unless I were to agree to be some creature enslaved to you, which I won't by the way. Aside from some amusing conversation, I have no delusions about your interest in me. Did I do it? Did I cut off all you snide comments for now?" 

"Actually…no. You've simply fed my interest more. Relax, no need to get all defensive. We're friends, remember?" Xelloss smiled pleasantly. "I'm not sure now, but I think it's my turn to re-assure you that the range of our talents may be great and our age differences may be greater yet, but none of that matters when it all just comes down to a question of chemistry." Xelloss smiled.

"What ARE you babbling on about NOW?" Zel asked exasperated at the Mazouku's obtuseness.

~*~ End Summer Heat Part 4.


	5. Part 5

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SUMMER HEAT -- 5 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

"What ARE you babbling on about NOW?" Zel asked exasperated at the Mazouku's obtuseness.

"Why our mutual attraction for one another!" Xelloss smiled and opened his eyes. In two steps he was nose-to-nose with Zel, one hand on either shoulder. "Correct?"

Zelgadiss blushed, "What kind of joke is this? W-What are you talking about? Get your hands off me and get back to the others!"

"Is that what you want? My misunderstanding then," he closed his eyes and removed his hands SHIMMER! and was gone.

Shaking off the confusion caused by the combination of the uncomfortable situation with Xelloss and the after-effects of his sudden disappearance, Zel simply shook his head in answer. After all, what experience had the Mazouku had with friendship? To have lived over one thousand years, without the common luxury of a friend to talk to, how awful. But wasn't that what Zelgadiss was nearly faced with as well? Wouldn't that have been his future had he not befriended Lina and broken with Rezo years ago? It is a trap easy to fall into, when you are mostly of demon makeup, and Xelloss was ALL demon, through and through. 

Zelgadiss reminded himself that he must not forget that fact, as pleasant a company as the demon provided. A demon bonded to a master somewhere whose will he would be obliged to follow, even if it meant to turn on his 'friends'. Chemistry! A matter of chemistry…only one third human and two thirds demon. That was the attraction apparently. There would be a time when Zelgadiss might weaken and prefer 'life' over death, and then would come the test of friendship, where he had no delusions of the outcome…Xelloss would enslave Zelgadiss in an instant without question and turn his mortal 'human' friend into an immortal Mazouku.

Chemistry! Zelgadiss sank onto a dry sandy patch and stared out into the water. But he liked the man. Yes, he enjoyed his company greatly, in spite of the danger. The gods know how dangerous Lina Inverse was and he considered her his closest friend! Even Amelia and Gourry could kill, had killed people, good and evil, human and non-human—they were certainly dangerous! Filia had wiped out a seaport… well she and Lina together did, but Filia was a very dangerous dragon lady, and his friend too. So what. He was a dangerous man himself, who could form friendships with a wide variety of beings. That made him versatile! 

Zelgadiss was beginning to talk himself into a serene state of mind when uneasiness crept over him. Why hadn't Xelloss returned with the others already?! Transporting the other three should not have taken this long! His stomach knotted as the danger of his current position became apparent. Where was he? He was separated from his comrades, unable to warn them or help them, should an attack on them ensue, and he was particularly vulnerable to attack as well! 

WHERE WAS HE?! He could be two or two thousand miles away from their campsite. He allowed Xelloss to transport him blindly to a lake with no idea really where he was! Idiot! What an idiot I am at times… 

Just as Zelgadiss was about to RAYWING up over the trees to see if he could discover any familiar landmarks, Xelloss and two tents and supplies appeared magically nearby.

Xelloss, wearing a very amused expression, shrugged his shoulders, "I decided to simply transfer them all asleep…won't they be surprised when they wake up?"

"What took you so long!?" Zel cried out anger covering for his relief and concern. Then he considered Lina's reaction to awakening in a new location, unasked for, and so, blurted out, "Maybe that's not such a good idea, oh well…"

"Did you say… 'Long'? Oh, well I had a few other…errands to run as well. Sorry! Did I worry you?" Xelloss smiled.

"YES!" Zel answered truthfully. "I hoped that they weren't under attack and since I had NO IDEA WHERE I WAS… I couldn't help them."

"Really? I thought I said that the lake was only a day's march or so from the camp. All you had to do was fly up there and look around. I'm sure the ruins and shrine you visited are quite visible," he smiled.

Ashamed of revealing his distrust and panicking, Zel folded his arms and looked away mumbling, "I was just about to do that, actually, when you returned."

"Good. I hoped I had earned that much trust," Xelloss said meaningfully. "You might as well try and get some sleep yourself. I'll handle guard duty."

Feeling that he now needed to PROVE that he trusted his friend, Zelgadiss agreed, "Thanks…" and crawled into the tent he was sharing with Gourry.

~*~

The lake had proved to be such a good idea that the group decided to remain there the next few miserable days. 

Torrid heat. 

Muggy. 

Summer heat and the livin' weren't easy…

Xelloss had stayed the following day, taking the heat for moving Lina 'against her will' like a gentleman. It was a wonder how he just took what she dished out with a humble shrug and smile.

"You're smiling," Xelloss remarked as he joined Zelgadiss by the water.

"Yes. I don't know how you keep so calm around her. You could blast us all away, if you wanted to."

"Perhaps, but I do have my orders to think of."

"And taking Lina's abuse is one of your orders?" Zel wondered.

"Not entirely."

"You're being secretive…" Zel smiled. "I thought we were past that."

"Business is business. Orders are orders. But… fun is… fun!" Xelloss shouted as he picked up the shocked kid beside him and tossed him, fully clothed, into the lake.

Xelloss laughed like a maniac, while Zelgadiss flailed and gasped for air.

"Hey, Zel's in trouble!" Gourry pointed out to the others who were floating in a shallow shady spot.

"Is Xelloss nearby? Yeah? Then he'll survive. Xelloss won't let anything happen to his test subject," Lina said without opening an eye to check his condition herself.

"Do you think it's good for Mr. Zelgadiss to spend so much time with Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked Lina.

"Huh? Zel's a big boy and can choose his own company, Plus, it keeps them both outta my hair, 'specially Xelloss!"

"Miss Lina! Mr. Xelloss is teaching him how to handle his demon part… dark magic spells and all. What do you think will happen if the strengthened demon part gets too strong? Could it somehow…overwhelm the human part? Could it?" cried Amelia.

Lina didn't answer. She didn't know. Pushing the worry back to the 'later' section of her consciousness, Lina answered finally, "Possibly, but Zel's not likely to let that happen. He's not so keen on powerful priests taking control of him, having been through that game before. He knows the score."

"Then we must be VIGILANT! Help him keep to the righteous path…" Amelia began gearing up for a speech, when Lina started a water war and subdued her spirited friend with a magical wave of water.

Water as a distraction. It had worked for Xelloss on Zel and it worked on Amelia for Lina. Soon Gourry joined in and all five companions wasted an afternoon in a most refreshing manner.

Eventually, however, they had to leave the lake, and so, they were once again on the road to Ulteria. A paid mission from Prince Phil. They traveled at night, preferring to escape the sweltering heat of the afternoon sun by sleeping in cooler caves, when possible, or by streams and lakes. Xelloss had disappeared without a word. 

"At this rate we won't get there for several more weeks,' Lina grumbled one evening as they departed. "Then we have to wait for them to sign the damned things and lug them all back! Next time we go this far south, let's go in spring when it's cooler, eh?"

"Well, we had to do this now in order to transfer the licensing fees and rights over in time for…" Amelia explained for the next twenty minutes.

Lina grumbled some more, then punched Gourry for saying something too stupid for her temper to handle more mercifully that evening. Gourry fell back to a position behind Lina and beside Zelgadiss-- much safer.

"I think it's that time of the month," he whispered to Zel. "She's not usin' any magic and she's been crabbin' a lot."

"Likely. The heat and humidity are problems too. She's used to cooler nights and drier heat. The sooner we get to Ulteria, the better. Next town we get to, we should look into getting horses," Zel recommended.

"Ah… mule's better in the heat. And a cart to haul stuff," Gourry added.

"Really? I didn't know that…Well, mules and a cart then, otherwise you guys will take all summer and fall to get there!"

Raising an eyebrow, Gourry asked, " 'You guys'? Not you too?"

"I meant that with my make-up I am not so bothered by the heat and can move faster. Alone, I could be there and back in… two weeks or so…barring any unforeseen circumstances."

Gourry smiled knowingly, "That's where the rest of us come in, right? Cause there's always somethin' messin' up our plans."

"Yes, that plus… I like the company. Being alone isn't so… appealing, as it once was," Zelgadiss admitted with some difficulty.

"Yeah, not fer me either," Gourry agreed. "That's why I've stuck with Lina and she with me and Amelia with you… and us. Life's too short to waste it by yerself with no friends and no one to love."

"Love," Zel snorted. "Unlikely for me. What? Are you in love with Lina?"

"Yeah, I think so, but she's too young to care back right now so I'll just wait. Nothin' better ta do than that! But… doncha love little Amelia? She's sure nuts about you, ya know that?"

"Ah…yes I know she's… infatuated a bit but…it won't work for us. I'm not cut out to be a prince in a castle. I'm a sorcerer and I like to pore over old books in pursuit of new spells. And besides…I'm not particularly passionate myself towards her… or anyone else, I guess."

"I'm sorry ta hear that, Zel. It just seems hard to find someone who knows the real you, accepts that person for all yer faults and yet loves ya fer all that. Rare it is," Gourry nodded.

"Rare…yes… to love the REAL me and the false me…" Zel mused to himself.

"Ah, it's been awhile since we've seen that Xelloss fella, hasn't it? Real quiet too," Gourry noted.

"No telling what he's up to, certainly not a word from HIM, the holder of secrets!" Lina said as they stopped to eat and drink and check their map for the distance to the targeted town. "How far do ya think, Zel?"

"Hmm… only another hour or so, which is good since the sun's going to be up and…" Zel began.

"And with it, more HEAT! I know, I know. So let's stop gabbing and move it!" she smiled.

Finding the necessary supplies and beasts of burden proved easier than excepted. Few travelers were touring at this time of year (wonder why?) and the merchant's were eager to provide Gourry with all he required. Getting Lina to agree to their prices was trying, "Take half, or I'll blow you up!" worked surprisingly well and left Amelia with more money for lodgings. 

They wound up sleeping off a huge lunch in rooms at an inn until nightfall, at which time they led their animals and cart out of town to the road south to Ulteria.

The miles rolled by more quickly, though for Zelgadiss, more drearily than ever. What was the matter? What was his problem? The dark landscape was colorless by night, but hardly more interesting by the light of day! He should be enjoying his human appearance, mingling, joining in with their fellow travelers when chance brought them together on the road. They were finally making good time and would reach Ulteria in another week. There were no fights or battles, just a comfortable ride and an agreeable fellowship to travel with. He should be happy. He should be dancing with joy! Instead, he held back, listening, but barely interacting.

The others noticed and discussed his situation, sharing with him their thoughts one morning while they hunted for a relatively sheltered spot to rest for the day.

"Zel, here's what I think, and I'm NOT alone thinkin' this either," Lina said. "I think that the demon part of you is too strong. It's overpowering the ever-weakening human part and dragging you down. If something's not done about it, you'll be…"

"What? Are you afraid I'll turn into some monster? Do you think I'd let that happen?" Zel asked, raising his voice in anger. "I'm just gloomy by nature, I suppose, regardless of how I look." 

He stormed off to hide under a thick canopy of trees and brooded. He WAS worried, however it wasn't about the same thing as Lina. Clenching his teeth to establish his self-control, Zel focused on the demon part of himself, that part that made up two-thirds of his 'self', a strong two-thirds. No problems there. He had established his authority and autonomy over his Mazouku parts long ago. Demons need masters and the human part was more than powerful enough to exert his will over the servile demonic parts. No, he wasn't having difficulty controlling his inner demon. He was having a difficulty controlling his inner Zel! 

Xelloss hadn't checked in with them in a long time. Yes, he was long overdue a visit, Zel felt. He realized that he'd become almost reverent in his feelings for the mysterious priest, whom he considered to be his good friend, and now was resisting having to face the facts: he was hurting from Xelloss's absence and neglect! He couldn't tell Lina or Gourry or Amelia, that was for certain. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?! Zel, the cold, heartless sorcerer pining for a missing a companion. Tell Lina that and then have to face her ridicule? No, he had too much pride! But he didn't want them all worrying, thinking that he might at any minute turn into a full-aura demon either! 

Yes, he admitted to himself, he longed to see Xelloss again, to hear his voice, his jokes and stories... Xelloss knew so much, lived so much history! He was fascinating to talk with and listen to, but… he had left without a word. When would he return? Worse yet, what if he didn't care enough to return ever? 

Why should he? Hah! Why should Xelloss care if he was suffering from a severe case of hero-worship… of his older mentor? Xelloss was an immortal being, an immensely powerful Mazouku simply looking to enlarge his scope of experiences to include having a friend. He had a master to bow to and his work … He wouldn't show up until he fancied some company, or he had orders. Orders. Gods, what if he was told to wipe out the Lina menace…et al.? What would he do? What indeed?

Zel was tormented. His friends were worried. And Xelloss was conspicuous by his absence!

~*~ End Summer Heat Part 5.


End file.
